Wildfire
by Griizz
Summary: [OS] Lily en connaissait déjà la fin, et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'y croire.


Ceci est un petit OS Lily/Sirius, au temps des maraudeurs. Bonne lecture si ça vous tente :)

* * *

 _Wildfire_

Ce désir qui l'enchaînait à lui était si vorace qu'elle en perdait haleine. Il était là, debout dans le coin de la pièce, élégant dans son costume de soirée à la dernière mode moldue. Lily avait toujours été sincère dans ses sentiments. Elle aimait James, ses cheveux débraillés et son arrogance, ainsi que son insupportable confiance en soi qui lui octroyait ce charme fou. Il lui avait fait vivre myriade de sensations, empli son être de bonheur et de plénitude.

Seulement, au jour d'aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Ses sentiments s'étaient retrouvés radicalement chamboulés. Lily ne se serait jamais attendue à être envahie par une folie brûlante qui lui donnait des vertiges et des haut-le cœur. Et surtout, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à la ressentir avec Sirius Black. Le désir s'entremêlait en elle, formant une boule dans sa gorge déjà bien serrée. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose en ce moment, le sentir contre elle et que ses mains tatouées soient en permanence sur son corps, glissant sur sa peau avec une langueur volontairement provocante.

Lily se dandinait sur place pour tenter d'étouffer ce désir inavoué et l'énorme chagrin qui lui étreignait douloureusement le cœur. _Tout était fini_. Et Lily en était malade. Cet homme à l'assurance démesurée l'enivrait. Elle aurait voulu traverser la pièce, se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tous les invités. Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Elle trempa fébrilement ses lèvres dans son champagne tout en l'observant discrètement du coin de l'œil. Il discutait avec ses amis, riait haut et fort avec ce sourire séduisant qu'il lui avait si souvent adressé alors qu'ils buvaient du vin chaud dans un pub moldu à l'autre bout de Londres. Lily éprouva une douleur avide dans sa poitrine. Ce sourire charmant et ce regard anthracite malicieux ne lui seraient plus jamais entièrement destinés. Une autre fille prendrait sa place et se jetterait sur ses lèvres douces qu'elle avait tant aimé embrasser. Sirius la toucherait là où il l'avait si souvent touchée, il lui ferait l'amour comme à elle, de ce désir irréel dont ils avaient été tous deux farouchement épris. Ce soir, il charmait comme à son habitude leurs anciennes camardes de Poudlard avec ses sourires de bellâtre. Lily en éprouvait une pointe de jalousie, mais ce sentiment amer était rapidement remplacé par une énorme culpabilité.

Elle reporta son regard sombre sur Marlene McKinnon et but le restant de son champagne moldu cul sec. Elle avait besoin de tout oublier ce soir, d'oublier la marque des lèvres douces de Sirius sur sa peau, d'oublier son parfum masculin et entêtant qui était si différent de celui de James. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée et Lily s'en agaçait presque.

« Lily ? »

Elle cligna des yeux comme si elle voyait Marlene et Alice pour la première fois de la soirée. Pourtant, elles étaient ensemble depuis près de deux heures, à enchaîner les verres de champagne et à papoter comme elles le faisaient souvent à Poudlard. Lily adorait ces soirées où elle avait l'occasion de se vider la tête et d'agir comme une femme de son âge, avec légèreté et insouciance. D'ordinaire elle aurait dansé avec ses amies jusqu'au bout de la nuit, mais aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y était pas.

« J'ai la tête ailleurs » s'expliqua Lily confusément.

« Il paraît que James va mieux maintenant » sourit Alice de toutes ces dents. « C'était tellement inespéré qu'il revienne… »

Alice lui décrocha un clin d'œil coquin et leva son verre en l'honneur de James Potter. Lily et Marlene firent mécaniquement de même. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et les esprits n'étaient déjà plus très clairs. Lily n'était d'ailleurs plus très sûre d'elle-même et craignait de se trahir si elle continuait à fixer son ex-amant avec autant d'indécence. Alice avait raison. Son fiancé était enfin revenu auprès d'eux après six mois d'incertitude, alors que tout le monde le croyait mort. Elle n'avait pas le droit de continuer à vivre dans le vice.

« Je suis tellement soulagée de le savoir vivant » soupira Alice. « Les mangemorts ont failli le rendre fou à force de le torturer… »

Lily était très mal à l'aise. James avait effectivement subi d'horribles tortures de la part des mangemorts l'avaient retenu prisonnier, probablement des sortilèges doloris. Il ne s'était pas confié à elle sur ce qu'il avait enduré dans cette sombre cave, mais elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux une douleur brisée, un vide qui la happait et l'effrayait à la fois. Le cœur de Lily se serra encore un peu plus à cette idée et elle noya sa bouche dans le champagne afin d'éviter de trop y penser.

« James et toi, vous avez pu vous revoir ? » demanda doucement Alice.

« On est allé diner ensemble cette semaine, mais c'est tout » tempéra Lily en secouant la tête. « Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il s'était éloigné de moi avant de tomber dans cette embuscade. J'aurais pu l'aider à supporter le deuil de ses parents. »

Lily tentait désespérément de se convaincre elle-même que James l'avait poussé dans les bras d'un autre. Elle se cherchait une excuse pour avoir agi avec une si petite vertu. Evidemment qu'elle aimait James. Il l'avait courtisée durant de longues années, ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, mais elle ne ressentait pas la passion qu'elle vivait avec Sirius. Ce besoin presque maladif de l'embrasser, d'être couchée dans ses bras réconfortants et diablement bien bâtis. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que James n'était pas mort ce fameux soir de juin ?

« Je lui ai fait savoir que je n'étais plus très sûre de ce que je voulais… »

« Mais James te plaît, c'est ton fiancé ! » s'emporta Marlene. « Allez Lily, j'ai vu que tu l'as dévoré des yeux durant toute la soirée, quand est-ce que tu comptes enfin te laisser aller ? Merlin, il était retenu prisonnier par des loup-garous ! Il a vécu l'enfer et je pense qu'il n'attend qu'une chose maintenant, que tu le prennes dans tes bras et que tu lui fasses l'amour comme une déesse ! »

« Les loups-garous sont des sorciers comme les autres » contra Lily avec un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

« Lily, Lily, détends-toi un peu, il faut que tu vives aussi » déplora Alice en secouant la tête. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il faut que tu t'amuses un peu. Ton fiancé est revenu parmi nous alors que nous le croyions tous mort. Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste et contrariée ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le rejettes, en fait personne ne comprend ce qui te prend. Tu as pleuré sa disparition si souvent ces derniers mois… »

Alice n'avait pas tort. Elle voulait sincèrement qu'ils se retrouvent, qu'ils réapprennent à s'apprivoiser. En plus, le temps leur était compté. Des sorciers mourraient tous les jours. Elle avait déjà cru le perdre une fois, alors elle n'était pas prête à tout gâcher cette fois-ci. Elle n'avait jamais été égoïste et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle le deviendrait. Alors elle s'efforçait d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait que ce n'était pas James, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette petite voix finirait par disparaitre un jour ou l'autre. James était forcément le bon, il l'aimait comme jamais personne ne l'avait aimée – même Sirius ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Lily aurait été idiote de laisser sa chance passer.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, quelques mois auparavant, elle ne s'accordait jamais de moments agréables, ni même de soirées guindées. Marlene et elle avaient dû visiter en catastrophe la boutique de Miss Pinlop pour lui dénicher une robe de soirée digne de l'événement qu'ils fêtaient aujourd'hui. Elle était longue et évasée, échancrée dans le dos, et s'échouait gracieusement à ses pieds chaussés de talons hauts. Le tissu restait noir, simple et classique.

« J'ai besoin de temps » se contenta de rétorquer Lily, masquant son mal-être derrière un nouveau verre de champagne qu'elle attrapa sur l'un des plateaux d'argent flottant.

Alice et Marlene se dévisagèrent longuement, puis haussèrent les épaules. Lily était devenue une énigme depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard deux ans auparavant. Elle se confiait peu à ses amis, s'acharnait à remplir toujours plus de missions pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa fraîcheur s'était estompée, les traits doux de son visage s'étaient durcis, maintenant marqués par les morts qui s'étalaient à leurs pieds. Même ses longs cheveux roux avaient perdu de leur éclat. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, elle était dévastée par le désir de retrouver Sirius dans la nuit, de lui faire l'amour et de s'endormir dans ses bras. Le désespoir la gagnait de plus en plus sournoisement, surtout lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne se rendormirait plus jamais dans ses bras. Mais elle avait fait un choix et elle devait s'y tenir, qu'importe ce qu'elle avait dû sacrifier.

« Le buffet est servi, vous venez ? »

Marlene entraîna Lily et Alice vers le magnifique buffet d'amuse-gueule qui avait été confectionné par pas moins de trois elfes de maison. Ils fêtaient ce soir le mariage de deux anciens camarades de Poudlard qui s'étaient dépêchés d'officialiser leur relation avant que leur bonheur ne soit entaché par la perte d'un proche. Lily, Marlene et Alice prirent chacune une petite assiette de porcelaine et firent le tour du buffet afin de choisir plusieurs sortes d'amuse-gueules. Lily lâcha un grognement outré lorsqu'une main lui coupa la route et vola le petit feuilleté aux pruneaux qu'elle s'apprêtait à transvaser dans son assiette. Mais à regarder de plus près, cette main masculine et tatouée n'était pas celle de n'importe qui. Elle l'avait déjà vu se balader un nombre incalculable de fois sur son corps nu.

« Il y en a d'autres Lily » sourit narquoisement Sirius avec le regard le plus incandescent qui soit.

Merlin, comment faisait-il pour paraître si détaché ? Lily crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre et s'était carapaté avec le feuilleté que Sirius tenait délicatement entre ses doigts. En plus de l'avoir rendue dépendante à ces fichus yeux gris, il lui volait sa nourriture. Sirius ne manquait pas de culot. Elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur lui, de lui arracher son beau costume et de presser son petit corps frêle contre le sien. Parce qu'elle avait la sensation d'avoir besoin de lui pour aller bien.

« Fiche-moi la paix Black » siffla-t-elle sèchement en lui tournant le dos et regagnant sa table, où Alice et Marlene dégustaient déjà leurs amuse-gueules.

Black était resté de marbre, près du buffet, son sourire narquois envolé. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu trop crue avec lui, mais elle ne supportait pas sa nonchalance et sa joie de vivre ce soir. Elle était trop dévastée pour s'infliger ce spectacle blessant. Lily dévora son assiette en quelques secondes, et sentant l'air lui manquer, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies et sortit sur le balcon pour rependre ses esprits. Sirius n'était peut-être pas aussi peiné qu'elle mais il aurait au moins pu avoir le tact de faire semblant. Lily n'était pas orgueilleuse, seulement, à le voir si heureux auprès de Peter, Remus et James, la douleur de leur éloignement se ravivait en elle au fer rouge.

« Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir Lily ? » entendit-elle soudainement dans son dos.

Cette voix empreinte de tristesse la figea. Lentement, elle sentit sa chaleur familière s'incruster par tous les pores de sa peau nue. Elle frémissait de la brise hivernale qui s'élevait sur Londres. Sirius dut le remarquer car il ôta sa veste de smoking et la déposa sur ses épaules en évitant soigneusement de la toucher.

« On n'y peux rien Lily, ça nous est tombé dessus. »

Lily baissa les yeux sur la vue panoramique qu'ils avaient sur Londres. Cette réception de mariage était vraiment somptueuse. Elle ne manquerait pas de féliciter Hugo et Faith, les deux jeunes mariés. D'un coup d'œil furtif, elle constata que Sirius avait refermé la porte vitrée derrière lui et avait insonorisé le balcon pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

« James était en train de lutter pour sa vie, il s'est fait torturer pendant plusieurs mois. Il attendait qu'on vienne le chercher, il ne se raccrochait qu'à ça, mais nous, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pendant tout ce temps, pendant ces cinq mois ? On a couché ensemble. Alors je crois qu'on y est quand même pour quelque chose Sirius. »

« On ne pouvait pas savoir que… »

« On aurait dû ! » s'exclama Lily, désemparée. « Maintenant, je dois mentir à mon fiancé et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« De toute façon, c'est terminé. Que veux-tu faire de plus ? » s'agaça Sirius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ce genre de réflexion avait le don d'irriter Lily. Elle s'était rapprochée de Sirius à la disparition de James, il avait pris dès lors une place très importante dans sa vie. Elle avait même fini par succomber à son charme et partager sa couette. Ils avaient été si intimes que le voir réagir de cette manière, comme si elle n'avait jamais compté pour lui, la blessait énormément.

« Justement Sirius, c'est terminé. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait à cette idée ? »

« On le fait pour James, c'est toi qui le voulait ! »

« Mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois aussi indifférent à notre rupture ! Ou alors tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, c'est ça ? Tu as juste couché avec moi pour t'amuser ? Comme tu fais avec toutes les autres ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça Lily. »

Lily était dans un tel état de colère et de désespoir qu'elle fondit en larmes silencieusement. Elle se servait souvent de la réputation de Sirius pour le mettre à mal. Il était conscient de ses charmes, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il baisait dans tous les coins comme tout le monde semblait le penser. Les femmes l'idolâtraient trop, lui construisaient une image déformée de la réalité. Lorsque Lily le confrontait à cette réputation sulfureuse, il s'énervait parce qu'elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle pensait comme tout le monde. Pourtant, Lily avait toujours su discerner le vrai du faux à son sujet, il la respectait pour ses opinions et ses choix. Elle était intègre, vraie. Elle se donnait à lui entièrement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, et il l'aimait pour cette raison. Mais à quoi bon lui avouer son amour si James était revenu ? Il n'avait eu aucune envie de rire ce soir, ni même de faire semblant d'aller bien. Car il n'allait pas bien. Mais Lily n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Plus elle s'éloignerait de lui, plus elle se rapprocherait de James. C'était ce qu'il voulait, que son meilleur ami soit heureux avec la fille qu'il avait toujours convoitée. Même si cette fille était également celle qu'il aimait. Les sanglots de Lily s'adoucirent et Sirius se retint de lui caresser le haut du dos pour la réconforter. C'était ce genre de gestes qui le ferait replonger inexorablement dans le vice.

« Dis-moi ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, Sirius. »

Sirius se recula contre la barrière en fer glacée du balcon et dos à la vue, posa ses mains dessus pour se rafraîchir les idées. Le froid mordant du métal le ramena aussitôt à la réalité.

« James m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ce soir…

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir Lily. »

Elle releva ses grands yeux verts emplis de larmes sur lui, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'enlacer et lui avouer qu'il serait malade de la voir embrasser James comme si rien n'avait existé entre eux. Sirius ne rêvait qu'à toucher le corps parfait de Lily, à la faire sienne encore une fois. Seulement, elle n'était pas à lui. Sirius était enseveli par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers James. Rien qu'imaginer Lily nue sous ses yeux le faisait culpabiliser.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Forcément. Elle se berçait d'illusions et se maudit même d'avoir espéré quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui offrir. Lily renifla discrètement, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main, et resserra la veste de Sirius autour de ses épaules tout en humant son parfum rassurant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, tous les deux ? »

Lily sursauta aussitôt tandis que Sirius était resté parfaitement immobile. D'un regard paniqué, elle vit que James avait passé la tête par la porte de la baie vitrée et les observait avec un petit sourire en coin. Sirius décolla ses mains de la barrière et à contre-cœur, il regagna le salon en tapotant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Je te la laisse. »

Lily s'exaspéra de sa nonchalance et du clin d'œil lubrique qu'il avait lancé à James, pour tenter de sauver les apparences. Elle s'apprêtait à le rappeler sèchement pour lui rendre sa veste, mais elle se ravisa, n'ayant pas la force de croiser son regard anthracite une nouvelle fois. James s'était calé confortablement à côté d'elle et la regardait sérieusement dans le blanc des yeux.

« Tu es distante avec moi, Lily. »

Elle resta muette, enlacée dans la veste de Sirius, à sentir le vent fouetter ses cheveux et le froid griffer ses joues.

« On ne s'est vu qu'une fois depuis que je suis revenu… tu me manques. »

Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et enfouit l'un de ses mains dans sa chevelure rousse. Lily soupira longuement en baissant les yeux, comme si elle était coupable de tous les malheurs de James. Elle se sentait misérable de passer du lit de Sirius aux bras de James.

« Désolée. Je vais me rattraper, promis. J'avais juste besoin de temps. »

Elle était chamboulée. Le revoir en chair et en os alors qu'elle l'avait cru mort des mois entiers été étrangement très dur à vivre. Mais c'était fini avec Sirius et il ne lui restait plus que James maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle prenne soin de lui. C'était la bonne décision.

Lily déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de James et sans plus attendre, elle rentra à l'intérieur de l'appartement et informa ses deux meilleures amies qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Alice l'enlaça chaleureusement et Marlene l'incita à rester une heure de plus, sans succès. Lily était épuisée, déprimée. Rien ne lui faisait plus envie que son lit et un bon pot de glace à la cannelle. En sortant, Sirius lui accorda un regard désabusé, et Lily sut au fond d'elle qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas fait le bon choix. Mais avaient-ils seulement eu le choix ?


End file.
